


Art for Tony/Gibbs: The Date serie

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired By, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art inspired by Tony/Gibbs: The Date(s) serie by cutsycat.http://archiveofourown.org/series/560957Summary:Mysterious tickets lead to Tony/Gibbs starting a relationship shown through a serie of dates and other stories.





	Art for Tony/Gibbs: The Date serie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Propitious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830803) by [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat). 



> Tony/Gibbs: The Date(s) is a serie of short stories.

Cover Art for the serie Tony/Gibbs: The Date(s)

written by cutsycat

<http://archiveofourown.org/series/560957>

Summary: Mysterious tickets lead to Tony/Gibbs starting a relationship shown through a serie of dates and other stories. 

Part one of the serie - Propitious <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6830803>

 


End file.
